Emrys
by Hazulnutpower
Summary: The meaning of Emrys isn't hidden, so why is everyone so surprised? Merlin would certainly like to know. (Based off the idea that popped into my head instantly when I looked it up.)


"Arthur."

The sorcerer was ignored.

"Arthur."

Again, no response.

Merlin sighed. His arms and torso ached and burned from the cuts he'd already received in the two days they'd been locked in the dungeon.

Arthur was decidedly not speaking to him, only upset that his best friend - though he'd never admit it - was being tortured because of him.

"Arthur, you prat, talk to me before I throw something at you."

This earned him a weak glare from the king, but the gaze quickly turned to guilt and his head sunk yet again.

"Arthur, you know why I'm doing this."

Arthur hunched lower. He did know, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

Merlin growled and weakly threw his shoe at the kings back. It bounced off of him and tumbled to a stop.

"Dammit Merlin, I swear I will lock you in the stocks when we get back." The king of Camelot very maturely whined at his Court Sorcerer.

"Only if you can catch me." Merlin immediately quipped back, glad his friend was talking again. If he was honest, he needed something to distract him from the pain.

Arthur suddenly smirk. "Or I can sick Gwen on you."

Merlin winced slightly, but returned with, "Better not let her hear you acting like she's a dog. She'll make you sleep on the floor."

They both chuckled at that, and the door to their cell suddenly swung open.

" 'ello, chums. Right nice day, 'int it?" Their capturer said in a overdone accent that both agreed was probably fake.

Arthur nearly growled at him, but remembered the rules.

Rule one: If he spoke, Merlin would be killed. Rule two: If Merlin so chose, his torture would stop and instead be inflicted on the king. Merlin obviously hadn't allow this to happen. Final rule: no magic. Even if Merlin could - which he couldn't, due to the totem just out of reach of their cell - Merlin wasn't sure he could conjure up the strength at the moment.

"So," Merlin asked, sarcasm dripping from every word, "what will it be today? Chains? Whips? Little of both?"

Arthur glared at him, but Merlin was more focused on the lovely shade of puce the man with the accent suddenly turned. It was rather entertaining, really.

"That's it!" He squealed, pointing and stamping his foot. "Cut out his tongue! Cut out his tongue! Cut out his-"

The idiot stumbled back, knocking himself out and a lamp to the floor, where the small flames immediately caught the straw totem. Within seconds it was gone, eaten quickly by the flames and assisting magic.

Merlin had to stifle a laugh. He had a feeling it wouldn't be appreciated.

Arthur was the first to snap out of the shock, and he jumped the closest guard, riding him to the ground and taking his sword in one fluid motion. He quickly took care of another, Merlin easily knocking the rest out with a few muttered words. He didn't bother to rein in the magic, so if they slept for a little longer than he meant, he would lose no sleep.

Merlin sighed as he stood, reveling in having his magic available to him again. Not being able to use it but still there was a strange sensation, and not one he would like to repeat.

"Well, Merlin, I think it's high time we left this pig hole." Arthur stated, kicking at one of the guards who lay around them. Merlin nodded gratefully, wincing as he moved. Arthur quickly slipped under his less injured arm, and together they walked through the halls, trying to find a way out.

After many minutes of searching, they exited a door and found themselves outside.

Their good mood was quickly dashed as an arrow thumped not two inches from Arthur's head. Merlin got the impression they didn't like that their prince had knocked himself out in their presence.

Arthur was suddenly tugging him quickly toward a clump of trees, and it was all he could do to just keep his legs under him. They entered the trees, but didn't get far until an arrow embedded itself in Arthur's calf. They flew forward, onto the snow that sprinkled with red.

"Arthur!" Merlin gasped, "Can you keep going?"

"Oh, I'm just shot is all, no need to worry." He replied haughtily, which Merlin took to mean 'No, you idiot.'

Merlin grinned and stood wobbly, concussed and battered as he was. He turned in a slow circle, feeling out the area with magic, and found only two guards in pursuit, which he quickly put to sleep.

He knelt next to Arthur and shivered. "Well, this has been an eventful few days."

Arthur gave him a look that very clearly told him to 'Shut up, Merlin,' emphasis and all. He grinned and gasped.

He very clearly felt the tip of the blade pierce his heart, and he had a second to look down into Arthur's terrified eyes and smile before he fell over.

The prince laughed cruelly in Arthur's shocked and distressed face before raising it to slam into the king's skull.

So he didn't see the boot slam into his head, strengthened by magic, as it caved in his skull, killing him instantly. Merlin muttered an insincere "Oops" to the man who had been his torturer, and helped Arthur to his feet.

"Are you okay?" Arthur worried at him, turning him around so he could see.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Arthur, you know I'm fine. Stop worrying." Arthur glared at him, continuing until he was satisfied his friend was not dieing.

"I hate it when you do that." He whispered, releasing the younger man.

Merlin had the decency to look apologetic. "Sorry."

Arthur gave him a look that promised a talk at a later time.

"I'm more curious as to how you didn't notice him."

Merlin gestured to the man's necklace. "Charmed. Blocked my magic from detecting him."

Their attention was turned to the two guards, who must have woken up. Merlin kicked himself for thinking they'd be gone by now.

"But- but- he-"

Arthur could understand why they freaked out. It wasn't everyday you saw someone get stabbed in the heart, then get up and cave his attacker's head in.

Merlin rolled his eyes for what seemed to be the millionth time that day. "I don't know why everyone's so surprised all the time. My name literally means 'immortal.' " But the men were already gone.

Arthur huffed and drew Merlin's arm over his shoulder.

"You're injured." He protested.

"So are you." he shot back, and his Court Sorcerer glared at him, the selfless idiot. He shook his head and started them forward slowly, limping, toward home. He ducked his head.

"If you do that again, I'll kill you myself."

Merlin smiled at the man, who didn't look like a king at the moment, but the best friend anyone could have, insults or not.

"You can try, prat."

"Clotpole."

"Idiot."

"Elephant ears."

"Cabbage head."

"Dollop head."

"How many times do I have to tell you that's _my_ word."

"I'm the king, _Mer_ lin, I do what I want."

~End~


End file.
